Hiding Reveals
by TigerBlossom
Summary: My own sort of twist on what happened when Carlton gave Shawn his bike back. Shassie SLASH


**Warning: This is SLASH! So if you don't like the pairing, don't read my story. If you still read it even after knowing that it is a SLASH story, then that's your own fault, do not flame me for my choice of pairing. Thank you.  
**

**Pairings: Shassie (Lassiter/Shawn)  
**

**Rating: T  
**

**Category: General/Romance  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych. Merely my fanfics including the characters.**

**Author's Note: I'm going through my older stories and re-writing them. I hope you like this newer edited version of _Hiding Reveals._ Enjoy.  
**

**Beta Reader: Willowsnake & TheMightyTurkey  
**

Shawn sighed to himself as he walked through the halls of the Santa Barbra Police Department, a dark cloud hovering over him. The usual happy-go-lucky attitude the pseudo psychic would normally have was dampened by the loss of his beloved bike. When he had found out that his dad had taken his bike away from him, he couldn't help but feel a little betrayed.

Another sigh escaped from Shawn's lips as his shoulders sagged a little at the memory. As he continued to walk through the halls, he didn't notice as the door he was passing opened, or the hand that reached out for him.

Shawn's eyes widened as he felt himself getting pulled back and into a room, no time left for him to shout for help. He grunted as he was tossed further into the room without warning, stumbling gracelessly, just barely catching his footing. Quickly, Shawn straightened and was immediately on the defense. His eyes shifted back and forth, trying to see his capturer, but it was just too dark to make out anything. He tried to look around for anything that would help him, but it was of no use.

Suddenly, the lights turned on, temporarily blinding Shawn for a second. He blinked a couple of times before his eyes slowly adjusted to the sudden light and took in the room. The first thing he saw was the Head Detective Carlton Lassiter standing in front of him near the light switch, his arms crossed over his chest, his usual scowl set in place. Shawn stared at him for a second, confused, before quickly composing himself, a grin set on his face.

"Well ,Lassie, if you wanted some alone time with me, you didn't have to drag me in here. I would have come willingly. All you had to do was ask," Shawn stated as he put his hands behind his back and tried to look innocent. Carlton's eyes narrowed slightly as he stared at the younger male.

The two stood in silence, staring at each other for a few minutes before Shawn grew curious as to why the detective had dragged him in the room in the first place. Shawn's brows furrowed as he lowered his arms to his sides.

"Alright, Lassie, what is it that you want? Why did you pull me in here?" Shawn asked, clearing not understanding why he was there.

"Turn around." Shawn blinked in confusion at Carlton. He looked at the detective before he opened his mouth ready to ask him again, but was stopped by Carlton's glare. Eying the Irish man curiously, Shawn did as he was told, but was taken aback when his eyes landed on just what Lassiter wanted him to see.

There, right in front of him, was his bike, perfectly unharmed. Shawn's eyes instantly lit up at the sight of his bike. Faster than Carlton would have thought possible for Spencer, the younger male raced to the side of the bike, cooing over it and checking it for any scratches.

Carlton watched the pseudo psychic look over every single inch of his bike, a glint of amusement in his blue eyes. Suddenly, Shawn stopped his search and turned toward Carlton, confusion etched on his face.

"What is this, Lassie? Why are you doing this?" Shawn asked as he fully turned to face the detective, his arms now crossed, too. There was a moment of silence between the two before Carlton answered.

"You have your bike back." Shawn's eyes widened. That was not what he expected.

"What?" Carlton shifted from one foot to the other uneasily, his shoulders stiffening just slightly, neither movement going unnoticed by the other.

"You heard me, Spencer. You have your bike back." Shawn continued to stare at the older man for a moment.

"Are you for real?" he asked. Carlton just stared back at him, a grunt being his only confirmation. Shawn suddenly grinned brightly, enough to where the head detective feared his face would split in two, before rushing toward the Irish man and enveloping him in a tight hug. Lassiter stumbled back a few steps before gaining his balance. He glared down at Shawn as the younger brunet continued to cling onto him, his hands reaching up to grab onto his shoulders.

"What the hell, Spencer? Get off!" Lassiter yelled as he struggled to untangle himself from the fake psychic's surprisingly tight grip, but the man just simply held onto him.

"No way, Lassie-face. I simply can't do that," the young man answered. Carlton grounded his teeth together. His patience was wearing thin.

"And why not?" he growled through his teeth. Shawn pulled back slightly to look up at the detective, his grin still in place.

"Because I have to thank you properly for reuniting me with my bike!" Shawn exclaimed happily. Carlton glanced down at him, about to yell at the other man to let go of him before he shot him, but stopped as he stared down into Shawn's hazel eyes. The two stood absolutely still, entranced by the other's eyes.

Before either of them knew what was happening, their lips suddenly met in a soft, chaste kiss. Seconds later, they pulled apart, their eyes searching the other's. Suddenly, Shawn's grin was back tenfold. Carlton's brows furrowed with annoyance and confusion as he stared down at the other man.

"What is it now, Spencer?" he asked, his voice slightly gruff.

"I knew you liked me." Lassiter's eyes narrowed as he grunted, his body tensing slightly.

"You wish, Spenc-" But before Carlton could finish his sentence, he found himself pulled down into another kiss, this one lasting longer than the first.

"Thank you, Lassie," Shawn said softly as they pulled back again.

"You're welcome, Shawn." Without another word said, Carlton pulled Shawn back in for another kiss. He could feel his smile against his lips and wasn't sure if it was either from him using the younger male's first name or that he had said 'you're welcome' to him. Either way, Carlton wasn't all that concerned as he deepened the kiss.


End file.
